


alternatives

by chinchaoof



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchaoof/pseuds/chinchaoof
Summary: fucking his son's best friend isn't something he should do ,
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 45





	alternatives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playtime.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614014) by [etherealbaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbaek/pseuds/etherealbaek). 



> this is pure filth , please read the tags also the beginning is inspired from one of my favourite smut fan fiction THAT HAS INCEST IN IT , so if you are uncomfortable please don't read it , please also note that this work DOESNT HAVE INCEST hence it is not tagged with that , anyways i will link the other fanfic at the bottom 
> 
> but yeah enjoy the filthy smut 
> 
> and please if you think i have not tagged something that i should tag please do tell me 
> 
> thank you babes

It is not a great hidden mystery of the world that it has been a while since kai has been this 

aroused, now he is usually better at controlling himself but there is this awful smell coming from

everywhere and it is making his dick extremely hard .

He woke up from how strong and potent the smell was and although he tried to resist it he can’t help but be intoxicated by it now .

He decided to go downstairs ,and head towards the smell, he is sort of inebriated but also extremely worried , why would someone break in their house while being this horny .

Because unless kai’s nostril are misfunctioning this is the smell of an extremely horny omega , he 

doesn’t smell like heat , that would have definitely made kai nuts thankfully being a beta himself , heats don’t affect him the way it would to an alpha and it wouldn’t trigger a rut , still would make him horny but not uncontrollable .regardless this doesn’t smell like heat but it is very strong 

. So kai heads downstairs , he kind of finds it hard to believe a thief will rob someone while smelling like that , but he grabs the tennis racket he has in his room anyways (what ?? He never really thought someone would genuinely try and rob them so he is not very well prepared for this ) 

As soon as he reaches the kitchen though .

He sees kyungsoo -baekhyun’s friend who is sleeping over tonight - which is good because no thief 

But then he is standing with the fridge’s door wide open .he is wearing tight bright lilac boy shorts with a black t-shirt and  
For a moment kai is surprised because of tow things ,first this boy always looks like death impersonated so how come he is wearing such bright coloured underwear and second he seems to be heaving strongly into the fridge , kai can’t see his face because his back is to him , but the boy looks like he is doubled over .

But then that smell hits again and kai can’t help but wonder , is this where the smell is coming from ?and more importantly what is he doing standing there infront of the fridge with the doors wide open?

Does he think the electricity is for free . Kai was about to shout at him to close the fridge when Soon enough kai realises that wasting electricity would be the smallest issue at hand .

kyungsoo leans forward and kai doesn’t have a chance before he sees a huge wet spot where his hole should be ,and from the potent smell it just emitted that hole is dripping and begging for cock  
And kai’s cock wouldn’t really say no

Now kyungsoo is a good years younger than him and kai is not only older than him but is also his freind’s father , kai and kyungsoo are both legal , kyungsoo has recently turned 19 if kai is not mistaken as he is a year younger than his son .

Kai doesn’t wanna make a sound so he continues to stand there and watch as kyungsoo wiggles his butt he knows he is being the biggest pervert on earth and realistically speaking should silently just go back to his room , jerk off and forget this ever happened but , soon enough kyungsoo moves sideways leaning on the open fridge door and what kai sees next makes him change his mind 

Kyungsoo has the freezing ice water bottle that they store during the night in the freezer to use in the morning during the summer heat on his erection and is shaking , whimpering.

His thigh are red from how he is grabbing at them trying to hold still , face flushed and cheeks protruding like never before ,kai suddenly has the urge to kiss them and sooth them 

His eyes closed but kai can hear the little whimpers he keeps emitting when his smell gets extremely strong 

“what are you doing “ kai speaks up then 

It must has scared the poor thing , because he jumps a good bit in the air and the bottle topples away on the floor “fuck , mr.kim “ kyung soo leans on himself , eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights 

kyungsoo then starts to shiver so bad before any of the present parties can speak , his little cocklet’s true size comes into view 

Kai wonders what it would look like with a few slaps on it

Kyungsoo makes to grab the water bottle 

“dont “kai commends eyes darkening 

“i..I…” kyungsoo begins to stutter 

“what were you doing baby boy “kai doesn’t realise it and is about to apologise for the slip up sure yeah kyungsoo looks baby-ish but he has no right to call him baby boy , and if he was a passive pervert tow seconds ago he is now a fully active pervert and not to mention, what if kyung soo is sick or something awful is going on with him , kai doesn’t want to abuse him when he is vulnerable 

But then the “baby boy “ causes another strong wave of pheromones to be released and kai can’t help but lust more over this boy .

“i .iiii… baekhyunie ..he ….i..”

Now kai can take a wild guess and he has been seeing the subtle hints kyungsoo has been showing towards baekhyun 

Kai is not sure if his son is dense (because well kyungsoo is gorgeous )or if he is just acting oblivious , in which case he would be extremely dense 

But fuck baekhyun ,right now he has a delicacy that he needs to enjoy

“baekhyunie turned you on “ at that kyung soo eyes go even wider and his whole body goes tense , kai can’t help but chuckle at hoe red from head to toe he gets after that statement ,his whole body flushes and his hands shoot to his front to cover himself up

“you are such a slut , getting aroused in a stranger’s house and then standing there trying to cool yourself “kai smirks “i should go tell baekhyunie “

“no “he screamed desperately 

Kai smirks then he can play this “then tell me what happened in details “

Kyungsoo gulps and then tentavily turns around and slides his shorts to below the curve of his ass  
Woah kai dint expect that , he meant as in like to tell him verbally not to … omg 

Kyungsoo didn’t stop there but he also proceeded to slowly grab his thick ass cheeks and open them , revealing a puckered rim that was clenching in and out just asking for kai to bury his cock in , kai groaned loud but if that wasn’t enough the little boy was really dirty too  
“baekhyunie was humping me in his sleep “kyungsoo looked over his shoulder then tears welling up in his eyes 

“he …he made soo like this , I was dripping so much and so horny “

“oh no baby boy , did you do anything bad “

“soo….soo…. Soo humped him back and tried to kiss baekhyunie “ kai wants to stay away but damn was that hole dripping and the boy was crying , and he just needed to sooth the poor baby  
Kai moved forward freeing his dick from their sweatpants, there is no going back now 

“baby “ kai circles his fingers around the rim “you could have came to me , I would give you all the kisses , I would kiss you on your mouth , on your titts ,do you have titts kyungsoo ?“  
“i don’t know “kyungsoo said  
“get up baby “ 

When kyungsoo does his ass jiggled a bit and as much as kai wanted to put his finger in he also wanted to ravish the boy up  
When kai removed his finger of kyungsoo rim, he whimpered like an injured puppy , “hush baby I will kiss you there too , but for now , I want to see your titts baby “

“i , my titts ,… are “

But kai had no intention in stalling he removed kyungsoo’s shirt and held his hand on his chest , his chest made little mounds that could be held in the hand they weren’t anything near a b cup but his nipples were so cute and puffy kai couldn’t help start sucking on them 

As kai abused his left nipple , sucking and biting his areole to make sure they are standing up , he was also pinching the right one .all the while kyungsoo was producing more and more slick , kai wouldn’t be shocked if the whole floor is dripping with fluid now 

“damn baby you really are wet aren’t you ?” Kai says as a string of saliva is left behind on kyungsoo left nipple  
“yes “  
“hmm call me daddy baby “ kai says as he starts to feel him up  
The boy’s skin is so smooth , he has a cute little tummy , pieces of flesh that kai can hold on , kai can’t help but appreciate a good healthy body .

Kai wanted to worship every piece of him , he had all the right extra weight , so beautiful , so soft , so cute . Kai couldn’t wait to devour him more 

“daddy”he moans out as soon as kai starts sucking at his collarbone, damn if this boy an angel then kai is satan  
After torturing kyunsoo for a little bit more , and making sure to leave a couple of low made kickers on his collarbone , kai decides it is time to go onto the main dish 

“baby , daddy. Want to kiss you in a special spot right now “ kai says as he moulds his asscheeks with his hands “can I do that ?

“where daddy ?”kyungsoo asks with his eyes big and wondering

Kai touches his hole , “down there baby “

“it ..i….t iss ticklish there daddy “ kyungsoo wriggles teasingly 

“well , daddy wanna give you lots of kisses since you were such a bad boy and tried to kiss baekhyunie in his sleep “ kai teases back 

“i…..”kyungsoo was tearing up again , and that put kai on alarm 

“what is up baby “ kai takes his mouth of his body and slowly brings him closer , no more touching , just having the presence there last thing he wants is to string kyungsoo’s emotion and then hurt him once the effect of the high is gone .

And Sure he wants to fuck him but this is the second time the baekhyun incident is mentioned with the boy tearing up , and kai isn’t heartless , a horny fucker , sure  
But not heartless  
“i like …………..him “

“who baby “ kai takes a moment then , he knows who , but he needs a confirmation , even if in all honesty it would hurt him too .

“b.bae…baek….baekhyunie “

Kai pecks him on the cheek then , this isn’t a boy who is lying , this is a boy with feelings , feelings that kai can see mean a lot to him and , kai is an adultand he knows better than to proceed , if kyungsoo likes baekhyun then he shouldn’t lay in bed with him .

“Then we should go to sleep” he pecks him again slowly more kindly now and starts to pull away but kyungsoo holds him tight , he doesn’t let go 

“no “ kyungsoo looks up at him , eyes wet with moisture and hands shaking in desperation “i want you to kiss me daddy , baekhyunie won’t “

“baby “kai sighs , this is not right , kai doesn’t know if baekhyun will forgive kyungsoo or be with him if kai fucks him, and that is some emotional complication that kai is not sure he wants to be part of .

“i want to”kyungsoo says with affirmation then” , my pussy needs your kisses “ kyungsoo puckers his lips out 

“oh fuck baby , I will wash your mouth with soap after this what a dirty mouth you have got there “kai groans , he looks down at kyung soo and well the boy doesn’t seem to be moving and if kyunsoo wants it and is consenting , if he knows what he is getting into then kai’s dick would love the pleasure , thank you very much 

“Turn around baby “ kai says as he lightly smacks kyung ass , kyung soo does and giggles , kai can’t help but smile a bit at the cute action .

He leans back hands now on the closed fridge , kai doesn’t even recall who closed it or when.

“should I take of my underwear “

“no “kai says as he just brings down his underwear from the back , leaving it hanging at the bottom of his ass “you don’t need that “

kai grabs on to his little clit“you only cum from this pussy , and since you were so naughty I will teach you to never get your cock hard ever again and remember baby only good Boys get to play with their clit “

Kai grabs the bottle then and cages kyungsoo, his back to the boys chest making sure to place the ice cold bottle on his little clit  
Kyungsoo hisses but he complies they stay like this until kyungsooo cock goes limp , kai not forgetting to slowly rile him up with humping him from behind

Once kyungsoo clit is all set kai leans down on his knees and blows on his puckered rim , he hands kyungsoo his ice cold bottle “if you feel your naughty cock hardening up you put your water bottle on it , your only pleasure is from your pussy when I kiss it .you aren’t allowed to come or get hard , disobey me boy and I won’t be gentle , am I clear “

“yes daddy “

And like that kai opens up kyungsoo globes and starts sucking on the outer rim , the puckered rim fluttering , he slowly licks and tugs on the outer part only , refusing to go in ,kyungsoo holds back his moans and this fires up the challenging spirit in kai ,soon he bites a bit hard on his rim ,immediately causing a moan to escape and kyungsoo quickly put the water bottle on his clit and tries to breath evenly , kai slurps harder on the spilling juices to show how proud he is of kyungsoo for following his instructions , but kai won’t stop there soon his tongue is prodding into his sweet velvety walls. Kyungsoo curls in and cries out 

Kai slaps him hard on the thigh , removing his mouth from the puckered hole with a wet kiss  
“baby boy don’t be so loud , baekhyunie won’t appreciate that and he needs his goodnight sleep “

Kai smirks as he goes full force when he dives in again now with the addition of tow fingers in along his tongue and his thumb pressing on the boys perineum , it is getting harder due to the stretch of the elastic band of the boys shorts keep riding upbut kai makes it work 

All this time kai notes how he still has the ice bottle around his clit 

Kai stands up and makes a show to lean over him so the boy can feel how big and hard kai dick is .  
Kyungsoo can’t help but moan out  
“imagine baby boy all this will be in you soon “kai licks and nips at his ears ‘all for you “

Kyungsoo moans, feeling so hot everywhere , he feel like his whole body is an inferno even with how cold his hands and dicks feel , the rest of his body feel like it has been ignited into a volcano of heat,he can’t think straight or feel straight all he can sense is the big dick behind his back and the strong muscles tensing behind him , kyungsoo unconsciously tiptoes to counter act the height difference and get kai’s dick as close to his pussy as possible , he slowly begins to cry “daddy , please “ while thumping on the wall  
He can’t take it he needs his daddy 

Kai only hums as he continues his dirty grinding and nibbling at the ears slowly bringing the baby boy’s hands down 

“please “ kyungsoo voice breaks then , sounds so beautiful .  
If kai could he would get him to continue until he has no more tears and his voice is completely hoarse but maybe not for today.

“show me your clit , is it all soft and useless so I can play with it “  
“yes daddy “ kyungsoo removes the ice bottle , that at this point wasn’t really ice bottle and more of pools of water 

“good boy “ kyungsoo was all soft and cute ,only his pussy ready for use  
“i will put it in now baby , still no getting hard “  
“yes daddy “  
“damn baby “ kai just put in the head of his cock and immediately it gets sucked in , he can feel a pulse inside going to his cock , if possible he feels like all the blood in his body is currently in his dick  
Kyungsoo leans forward and arches his back and the view infront of him almost makes him cum at the spot  
It takes him a moment ,he has to lean forward and relax  
,this , this must be heaven  
And honestly kai would be content with just jerking off to this , but kyungsoo shakes his ass , and Kim kai would be damned if he doesn’t give him the best fuck of his life  
And so he does .  
fucking him so hard , kai’s hips are the ones that will feel like bruising , along the way kai gets so animalistic he just raises kyungsoo up and starts spearing into him  
“kai ,,, ahhhhhh daddy ,,,,ahhhhhhh I nghhhh I am ,,, soo `”  
but he has to take his breath and kai is going at it full speed , he just hopes this doesn’t wake baekhyun up for real 

A’i am getting har nghhh ahh hard “

“play with your clit , we can come together baby “kai grunts each word with a powerful thrust .

“da….ufff daaaady “ kyungsoo feels his body so strung up , he doesn’t even know how to describe the feeling , his head is very fuzzy but with the pain of how hard kai is going at him , kyungsoo feels awake .

Kyung soo can feel the coiling in the pit of his stomach it is right there , the exhilarating release and if he had it in him he would shout at the top of his lung , but right now he is just happy being held being opened like this 

And then it comes 

“cum baby , cum “ kai hold him so close and spears into him with precise finality , kyung soo can’t remember how but his cum shoots so high up he feels it at his jaw 

And kyung soo really can’t hold himself , his whole body tense and relaxes , all his limbs feel like jelly 

And Eventually even monster kai breaks .kai musters up the last of his energy to slowly pull kyung soo on the ground , even if he is tired last thing he wants is to hurt the poor boy (even more than he already did )

They are heaving so much and are so tired kai is very glad the kitchen cupboard are sturdy enough to support his back otherwise he sure as hell would be lying flat like a star fish on the floor kyungsooo tries to move but the oversensitivity that shoots at kai dick makes him grow lowly and hold kyung soo hips in place 

Not now kai needs like a good 40 minutes break , he is not as virile as he used to be 

With loads of semen spilling out of kyungsoo , every once in a while he clenches and kai grunts , too tired and limp to do anything but lay there and recover 

For a moment they sit there waiting , until kyungsoo scrambles on top of kai , pressure removed of kais dick make him both sigh out of relief and simultaneously hate not having the vice grip around him anymore.  
Kai looks up , kyungsoo looks debaunched but with the way the light shines from above on him , he looks like an angel 

An angel that kai has taught how to sin .

And kai half wants to reach out , half want to push him away , guilt eating him up because at the end kyung soo is half his age , he has a son kyungsoo’s age for god’s sake .

But then kyungsoo pecks kai on the lips shyly 

And Kai is taken aback , surprisingly , contrast to all this filth it’s very saccharine , kai feels like this is a sweet dessert for all the hardcore stuff they have done

“you said you will give me kisses but you kissed me everywhere but here “ kyungsoo points at his lips cutely 

“sorry baby I must have forgotten , lets get you upstairs , you will get all sticky and stuff “

“I should “kyungsoo says hesitantly but kai can tell something is off , the little one looks sad , dare he say even a bit upset

“ I need to go back to baekhyun “ he whimpers off softly  
And kai gets it , this is , well he doesn’t know himself what it is but they aren’t official and they shouldn’t raise any suspicion especially not over something that the both of them don’t know very much about .

But it doesn’t mean kai is cruel , he can figure out an elaborate lie in the morning right now , kyung soo needs him 

“hey “ kai says slowly then “i don’t think that is a good idea , this was kind of of a scene , by any chance do you know what that is ?”

Kai looks expectantly at the boy and raises his face up , he doesn’t expect him to know and to be honest he is kind of worried that when the boy does realise what this is, what they had done that he would become disgusted because of it or hate kai for it .or even worse hate baekhyun for it 

The boy in his arms is so young he can see it , in the way he shines and glitters. They will have to discuss this properly , but not now , not like this , now they need to go to bed .

Kyungsoo avoids eye contact then but slowly nods his head “i guess , I think , I mean.. “

Again with the distraught behaviour , kai realises that this boy definitely should not be talking about it but instead should rest . 

As for kai Now he should just make sure to make him feel safe 

“hey “ kai slowly says and puts his hands on his shoulder “we can talk about this tomorrow okay , this is a huge toll on you and although I wanna know more about this and how this came to be , right now you need to rest and drink some water “

They both look to the once ice cold bottle of water on the floor beside them 

“well not that one “kai laughs slowly 

“definetly not “kyungsoo joins in , all smiles

“okay , we talk about this tomorrow “.

Tomorrow it is , kai thinks as he smiles at the young boy .

Unknown to them a certain pink haired mochi was watching what was happening and wasn’t happy about it at all .

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614014?view_adult=true  
> i stay true my words, also op's is waaaay more well written 
> 
> btw i have posted this before unbeated but i have edited it now and so I am reposting it .


End file.
